lightning
by Pret-Visiona
Summary: They say lightning never strikes twice in the same place. Wrong, so wrong. If it was a mistake, why did it happen again? Seto Kaiba X Anzu Mazaki [Tea]


**they say lightning never strikes twice in the same place. **

**wrong, so wrong.**

**If it was a mistake, why did it happen again? ( it's possible that I'm talking about me writing ANOTHER Seto Anzu fiction here!)**

Hi everybody (**readers: Hi Pret**) thank you, thank you.

so, I was falling asleep last night, when suddenly, I thought of this fantastic idea for a fic!

Unfortunately, I forgot it in the morning. So instead, I give you this.

hehe. jk

YAY!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YuGiOh or my soul. Both of them belong to Kazuki Takahashi...eh heh, just kidding! **Please don't kill me, sue me, or eat my soul, Mr Kazuki Takahashi!**

**I apologise for any OoC behaviour in Seto.There might be just a little tiny bit.**

* * *

They say lightning never strikes twice in the same place. 

If so, why was Anzu Mazaki in _this _situation again?

With Seto Kaiba?

In the middle of a beautiful _Sunset_ of all things?

If, like he had said, it was a mistake, why did he come back?

Anzu didn't know, all she knew was she was she was glad he did.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Anzu sat under her favourite tree in Domino park, gazing out over the water of the pond into the centre of the fountain.

She had been doing homework when the sun had begun to set. A sight Anzu could not resist.

there were a few slouds in the sky, partially obscuring the sun, making the sunset a beautiful pink

She watched as the colours changed to purple, then finally, she was left in partial darkness.

She swept her gaze across the heavens,she felt eyes watching her. She tore her own eyes from the sky to glance behind her.

With his features hidden by the dark, a strangely familiar form wearing a long, dark trench coat with his hands in his pockets was staring at her.

"You're in my spot." he growled

Anzu nearly melted at that low, rough voice, until she realised who it was, when he stepped into the light of a street lamp.

"Kaiba." she frowned

"You're in my spot, Mazaki," he repeated, "move."

Anzu stood up and scowled, "No, Kaiba, I was here first, and besides, I've been coming here at the same time every night for the past three years!"

"That's impossible, because _I've_ Been coming here at this time very night for the past three years, and I've never seen _you_ here before."

Anzu's brow furrowed in confusion.  
True, it was a bit later now than it normally was when she came here, but that was no reason for Kaiba to be such a jerk.

"Listen, Kaiba, I still have a bit of work to do, can't we just share this spot?"

"No, move!" Kaiba hissed.

Anzu nearly cried out in pure frustration. She would never get through to this guy.  
It was time to use a more _persuasive_ method.

She drew herself up to her full height (which wasn't all that tall) and stood in front of Kaiba.

"Listen here, Asshole, I've tried being nice, and I've tried being fair, but _nothing_ works with you!" she drew a breath, "So we're going to do it this way: if you want to sit here, you can, but I am _not_ moving for you, or anyone! Got it?"

It was then Anzu realised she was an inch from his face...

* * *

Seto Kaiba walked to his thinking spot that night wearing his normal clouded expression and long, dark trenchcoat. 

It had been a rough day, with three of his employees quitting, and another filing a law suit against him for trauma.

Of course, he had the best lawyers in Japan, and the suit would be settled by the morning, but it was very tiresome.

He reached his normal spot by the pond under the cherry blossom to find someone already there. A girl. She was watching the sunset. Seto scoffed silently, 'sentimentality will get you nowhere' he thought.

Yet, at the same time, he couldn't help noticing how attractive she was, her hair blew slightly in the breeze, and a few pettles landed on her head. Framed by the increasingly purple sunset, he noticed her athletic form, she was evidently a dancer or a gymnist of some sort.

Then, in the final moments before complete darkness, she turned her head slightly, and Seto could make out the shape of her face. Even the colour of her eyes.

That was when realisation hit him.It was Mazaki.Anzu Mazaki, Yugi's annoying little cheering, dancing, friendship preaching pyschopath.

He quickly shook all thoughts of admiration from his head and cleared his face as she turned her whole body to look at him.

"You're in my spot." he growled, and he saw her face fall as she finally recognised him.

"Kaiba" Seto tried not to break at the sound of her uncharacteristically quiet, even gentle voice. normally it was all screeching and emphatic yelling.

"You're in my spot, Mazaki," he repeated, "move."

Anzu stood up and scowled, "No, Kaiba, I was here first, and besides, I've been coming here at the same time every night for the past three years!"

Well, so much for _quiet _and _gentle_.

"That's impossible, because _I've_ Been coming here at this time very night for the past three years, and I've never seen _you_ here before."

"Listen, Kaiba, I still have a bit of work to do, can't we just share this spot?" Seto would have snorted, had it not been a disgusting, and unnatractive thing to do.

_Share the spot_ yeah, right...

"No, move!" Seto hissed.

Mazaki stood up and approached him. Seto shrank back -just a little- he knew just how painful her slaps could be.

"Listen here, Asshole, I've tried being nice, and I've tried being fair, but _nothing_ works with you!" She gasped, her face inching closer "So we're going to do it this way: if you want to sit here, you can, but I am _not_ moving for you, or anyone! Got it?"

Her face was mere centimetres from his own amd there was an attractive spark in her eye.

Seto knew the girl had spirit, but guts?

standing up to him was something not many people did, in fact, she was the _only_ person who had done it, and survived.

He found it strangely attractive.

Looking back, it was probably not the smartest thing he had done in his life, but at the time, it had seemed right.

He kissed her.

* * *

_present time_

They had both come back to the spot.

For Anzu, it was a case of "old habits die hard" and the feeling of his lips still lingered on hers.

For Seto, it was something inexplicable, like an unseen force, that had brough him back.

All they both knew was, despite Seto's words the day before _-"This was a mistake."-_ they had to come back.

It had felt too right to be a mistake.

For that reason, Seto found himself kissing his rival's best friend in the midst of a glorious blood-red sunset.

Anzu pulled away, glancing over her shoulder at the horizon. There were storm clouds in the sky.

"There's a storm brewing." She said with a slight smile.

Seto said nothing, gazing at the dark clouds. Already, it had started to drizzle and he saw a few flashes of lightning in the distance.

He pulled the small form of Anzu Mazaki closer to him, sheltering her from the rain.

A flash of lightning struck a tree a few metres away. Anzu let out a little scream.

Seto scoffed at her display.

"I guess we'd better get out of here, if you're worried." he said, rolling his eyes,

"I'm not worried." she said defiantly,"lightning never strikes twice in the same place!"

"I beg to differ."

* * *

Okay, so maybe they were a little cavalier about the lightning...ah well, young love et cetera. 

**I hope Seto wasn't too OoC for you.**

Please review,

thanks for reading!

Love,

PretJb4eva


End file.
